percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prince of Time: Chapter 12
First off, if it weren't for the events of today I wouldn't have had a problem with the wolf. First my dream was follow through to be a wereWOLF. No wonder I was uneasy. Then there was the dragon right after. It’s really scary when your weapon doesn't work. You are just there in the middle of everything and you can’t do anything but hope someone can do something. At least we had Tsumi and Jordan. If their weapons didn't work James wouldn't have been the only one hurt. I hope James is okay. Last time I checked things were going fine and Kari's healing magic was working. Tsumi came out to take his shift and let me sleep. I went to bed and was out like a light hoping I wouldn't have another dream. Luckily I didn't. I don't need anything more happening that I don't tell the others about. “Time to get going” Nolan's voice came from the door of the tent. I had a good sleep and it looked like the others did too. James looked like he was doing well now. I'm glad Kari could help him. I like having her here. I'm glad that we have such a good group. “Okay, so I think we should just walk around for a while and see if we can find any leads. Anyone have any better ideas?” Tsumi asked. Nobody had any other ideas so we started to pack up. After we finished packing up we started to wander around looking for possible clues. After a while of walking around- “Guys you have to come look at this.” Nolan said running towards us. “I found something that might give us a hint.” We all raced after Nolan failing to keep up as he ran. James was doing great considering that he was hit by a dragon last night. Kari was beside him while the rest of us were making sure that we could still find Nolan. I finally caught up to Nolan, Jordan and Tsumi. They were all looking into a clearing. It was creepy and looked like it had been deserted. There were spider webs everywhere (I was so glad that one of the Athena kids wasn't there). Then I saw something that sent a shiver up my spine. There were many giant cocoons. They were about the size of humans. Then, across the clearing, I saw three people. I ran over there to see who it is and possibly what they know. As I approached I saw it was three people. The one on the right was a strong and tall girl. To her right was another girl that was tall and thin girl. I think she might be a dryad. A few feet away from them was someone I recognized. She had jet black hair with a silver tiara. That tiara did not at all fit with her punck-rock look with her ‘death to Barbie t-shirt’. It was Thalia, daughter of Zeus. All of a sudden she gained consciousness. Sword in hand she tried to get up in one bound but then fell over. Then she looked over to us and seemed very relieved. “Good, it’s just you. I thought they came back.” “Who are ‘they’?” asked Tsumi. “What happened here?” “We were attacked by Arachne. She sent a group of giant spiders after us.” Thalia said sounding a bit shaken. Then she looked around. “I see that Phoebe, Rowan and I are the only ones that didn’t get wrapped in spider silk. It was terrible, we didn’t realize there were so many when they first came. And I need to tell you something. Now.” Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page